


A Little Pain

by redseeker



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bondage, Face-Sitting, Gags, M/M, Mild Painplay, Needles, Size Kink, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trepan has a little fun with Overlord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Pain

“What’s wrong, Overlord? Don’t like a little pain?” Trepan dug his needles a little deeper into Overord’s hip seams, smiling when beads of pink energon rose from the tiny wounds and then ran in glistening rivulets over the big mech’s armour. Overlord barely flinched, but the tension in his frame made his discomfort clear.  Bound with his hands behind his back, there was little he could do about it. Trepan didn’t pause – he knew him well enough to know that pain only added spice to Overlord’s pleasure. He also rather enjoyed doling it out, and gained a spiteful pleasure of his own to see the damage, minute as it was, that he created.

Overlord wasn’t able to answer the question anyway. A ball-gag kept him silent, but the indulgent, intense look in his optics made Trepan’s sensornet burn. Between his legs, his valve ached, and he decided it was time to do something about that.

He latched onto Overlord’s hips with his needles, and lifted himself up so the blunt head of Overlord’s spike butted against his valve. Overlord was a big mech, all the phase-sixers were. Trepan bit his lip and his face scrunched up as he pushed himself down onto Overlord’s thick, ridged spike. He didn’t mind a little pain either, so long as he got to call the shots, so the way Overlord’s cock speared and spread him, the way it stung his tight valve, didn’t put him off. He grunted and forced his hips down, and inch by inch he got the entirety of Overlord’s monstrous length inside him.

“Oh… ohhh.” He tilted his head back and breathed out a long sigh as he finally settled his weight down on Overlord’s pelvis, the whole of the big mech’s spike now sheathed inside him. Trepan’s slender body felt spread wide, cored by the massive spear of hot metal that now pulsed inside him. He gave his hips an experimental wiggle and saw stars as he almost overloaded right away. “All right now. Don’t you dare overload. I want to enjoy this.”

Overlord growled and jerked his hips, making Trepan bounce. The smaller mech yelped and then gave his lover a glower, and dug his needles deeper. He felt Overlord’s answering flinch and smiled. He started to grind his hips while simultaneously playing with his needles, scraping Overlord’s plating, etching abstract designs into his paint, or simply probing into his seams. The slow, shallow grind felt good, with the whole of Overlord’s hard spike feeling so satisfying inside him, and his anterior sensor node rubbing against Overlord’s pelvis. Overlord was determined to be uncooperative, however. He snapped his hips again, jolting Trepan out of his rhythm, and before Trepan could use his needles to correct him he did it again. He couldn’t hope to control the raw power of Overlord’s frame, so when the big mech decided he wanted to thrust up into Trepan’s body, Trepan had to let him. He clung on, spitefully digging his needles deep until Overlord’s chassis was coated with a thin film of energon, as Overlord pistoned his hips and battered Trepan’s valve, each powerful upward thrust an impact that  jolted Trepan right to his struts. Overlord grunted as he came, and Trepan felt the sudden gush of transfluid filling him, surging like a geyser and overflowing his stretched lips to spill all over both their thighs.

“Ohh, you’ll pay for that,” Trepan said, slightly breathless. The look on Overlord’s face was self-satisfied, his optics half-lidded and the hint of a smirk visible even with the gag stuffing his mouth.

Trepan lifted himself off Overlord’s dick and crawled up his body. He unfastened Overlord’s gag and removed it, and then straddled his head. He grinned and mashed his valve against Overlord’s smug face, holding onto his helm for balance as he did so. He got a rush of satisfaction from getting Overlord’s own cum all over the glitch’s face, suffocating him with his valve. Then Overlord’s thick tongue darted out, and Trepan stifled a gasp. Overlord’s engines rumbled, and he purred indulgently as he started to lap at Trepan’s valve like the transfluid coating it was a sweet, delectable treat. Soon Trepan was riding Overlord’s face and grinding on it just as he had on his spike. Overlord teased Trepan’s sensor node, licked him from aft to clit, and delved his long, broad glossa deep into Trepan’s valve. Trepan rode him to overload, and when he came he drenched Overlord’s face with his fluids.

Back arched, Trepan gave a long sigh of satisfaction as his frame trembled and waves of pleasure pulsed through his system. Then, when his climax retreated into a lingering euphoria, he relaxed back and lay draped across Overlord’s frame, his thighs still on either side of his head.

Overlord bit at one of Trepan’s inner thighs, and Trepan dug a needle into his side as chastisement.

“You disobeyed me,” he said.

“You seemed to enjoy it,” Overlord replied. To Trepan’s chagrin, he had to agree. 


End file.
